


Laotian Motion

by Enid_Coleslaw



Category: King of the Hill
Genre: Blow Jobs, Humiliation, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:13:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26160190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enid_Coleslaw/pseuds/Enid_Coleslaw
Summary: Khan has been pestering Hank all afternoon. Hank shuts him up in an unexpected way.
Relationships: Hank Hill/Khan Souphanousinphone
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Laotian Motion

Hank and his friends, Dale, Bill, and Boomhauer stood outside in the alley as they did every day. They each had a beer in hand, a cold can of Alamo, as they did every day. Even their conversation was as routine as it always was, flowing from sports to tractors to fishing lures. However, today Khan had joined beside them, which wasn’t something that often happened, and for good reason. He spent most of the time getting in his snarky jabs and jeering remarks whenever anyone said anything. 

“Propane is nothing compared to flame broiling," he said when Hank brought up the Vogner grill.

Hank sneered in disdain “Khan, you'd eat anything made the cheapest way possible.”

“You’d suck dick for bus fare and then walk home,” Khan snapped back with a laugh.

Hank merely scowled, red faced. Such vulgar comments were too much for him to dignify with a response. 

The sky grew darker as nighttime moved in, and slowly the alley began thinning out. Dale returned home to Nancy, Boomhauer returned home to a Waffle House waitress he picked up earlier that morning, and Bill returned home to his blow up doll with Peggy’s hair trimmings glued to its head. The only two remaining were Hank and Khan, and as Hank had no desire to speak to Khan, he turned on his heel and went home to his garage with barely a nod goodbye. 

Hank stood back, straightening up proudly as he admired all of his fine tools and equipment. His garage was in pristine condition, with a place for everything and everything in its place. Not even a speck of dust lay on the floor. 

“Do you even do any work in here?” a voice scoffed behind him. Hank whirled around to see Khan, arms crossed, surveying the immaculate workbench against the wall. 

“What are you doing here, Khan?” sighed Hank.

Khan shrugged. “Bored.”

“Go bug Minh.”

But Khan wasn’t in the mood for sushi. He ignored Hank and brushed past to get a better look at Hank’s tractor. It was clean and shiny, as Hank had freshly washed and waxed it that afternoon. 

“Why do you bother detailing this hunk of junk?” Khan scoffed again. He placed his hand on the seat.

Hank growled, “Get off my mower.”

“Ooh, touchy!” Khan looked Hank straight in the eye and put his other hand on it, his smug grin baiting for a reaction. 

“Why the hell are you in here?" exasperated Hank as he swatted Khan's hands away. 

"I told you already, I'm bored. I figured watching the vein in your head pulse would make for good entertainment." He paused for a moment while Hank scowled. "Yeah, I guess I was right."

Hank stepped closer to Khan, their faces inches apart as he bore down angrily. "You're always such an asshole. Why can't you ever just be decent for once in your life?" 

Khan glared up at him, chin jutted in defiance. "Why are you so uptight? You're always in a bad mood. Very unpleasant to be around." 

"And yet you never seem to go away!" 

"Maybe you should take that as a compliment." 

The angered expression on Hank's face faltered in confusion. 

"I-, what?"

Khan tisked. "Don't try and pull that dumb redneck act now." 

"Shut up, Khan." 

"Make me." 

And Hank did make him, as both of their lips immediately crashed together hungrily. It was warm and rough, and so different than kissing Peggy. Hank's tongue was clumsy though enthusiastic while Khan expertly took control. 

It wasn't until Hank noticed the uncomfortable strain against his jeans when he realized he shouldn't be doing this. He broke free and pushed Khan away, bumping him against the lawnmower behind him. 

"What's wrong, Hank Hill?" Khan smirked. He was out of breath and his usually fluffed pompadour had begun falling across his forehead. 

Hank shook his head, also out of breath, and feeling panic creeping in. "You need to go." 

Khan chuckled, looking haughty, almost devious. "And then what?" he asked, "You go inside to your wife and forget all about me? Do you think that's what's going to happen?" 

He grinned knowingly while he watched the realization cross Hank's face. There was no going back now. 

"Close the garage door," Khan instructed. 

Hank's eyes widened with fear. How did he forget the door was wide fucking open? Timidly he peered out at the alley, which was completely bare of any neighbors and entirely dark with nightfall. He quickly hit the door's button to close it and soon they were sealed inside the garage, completely alone with their boners. 

Khan smirked when Hank awkwardly returned beside him. "Now, where were we?" 

Blushing, Hank said, "You can't tell anyone about this."

"Who would I tell?" Khan pressed against him. "I want you all to myself." 

They kissed again, picking right up where they left off. Hank wasn't sure what to do with his hands, but that didn't matter… Khan pulled one of them down the front of his khakis. Hank felt the outline of Khan's penis through his boxers, and retracted his hand quickly in disgust. However, he soon wished he didn't… he wanted to feel it again. 

"What's wrong?" Khan mumbled against Hank's mouth. 

"Sorry. I've, uh, never done this before… Um, with a man, I mean…" 

Khan rolled his eyes. "You'll do fine. Just think about what you like your wife doing to you." 

"Um…" 

Peggy never did much outside of the fundamentals. 

Rolling his eyes again, Khan guided Hank's hand back down to his cock. This time Hank felt bare skin, the hard thickness underneath the boxers, the tangles of hair… 

Hank loosely gripped the shaft and Khan groaned, which sent a course of heat through Hank's body. Quickly Khan began fumbling at his belt buckle and unbuttoned his pants and pulled them down. His cock sprang from the waistband of his boxers. A manageable size, Hank reckoned. He never saw many penises other than his own, so he had little else to compare it to. 

Khan leaned back against Hank's mower with his pants pooled around his ankles. His dark eyes glinted with desire from under the hanging lamp above them. 

"What do I, uh-" Hank stammered. 

"Get down there, dumbass." 

Hank didn't appreciate Khan's rudeness, but he was horny as hell and did what he said anyway. 

He was again about to ask what to do but Khan gripped the back of his head and forced him towards his cock before he could. The musky smell down there was intoxicating. Hank licked the head gingerly and Khan groaned again, his head rolling back in ecstacy. That was the validation Hank needed to continue, and he did, licking more and more of the meager shaft until he took it all into his mouth. 

"Fuck," moaned Khan. "You like sucking me, don't you?" 

God damn, yes he did. Who ever would have thought… 

It took Hank a while to perfect the speed and pacing, but soon he had a rhythm going, slick and hot in his mouth. It couldn't quite reach the back of his throat, but that was okay with him. 

Soon Khan's shuddering breaths told Hank he was getting close. Khan gripped the back of Hank's head tightly, hardly giving him room to move anymore. 

For some reason, Hank felt that swallowing another man's… emissions, was going a bit too far. He  _ was _ a family man, after all. He managed to drag his mouth off of Khan's dick to speak, but as soon as he did, Khan's rolling orgasm burst through him and all over Hank's face. 

"Not my glasses!" he shouted, "Damn it, Khan!" 

"Should have swallowed," Khan smirked, panting. 

Hank indignantly wiped what cum he could onto his shirt while Khan collected himself. 

"That was good, hillbilly." He pulled up his pants and buckled his belt. 

Hank ignored the derogatory remark.

"So, uh," he smiled, gesturing to his own belt buckle. 

Khan paused to consider it, then shook his head. 

"Nah, I'm good." 

He began walking towards the door. Hank stood there, dumbfounded, growing angry. 

"What the hell?" he growled, "I go through all of that and you can't make us even?" 

Khan waved him off. "Ugh. Boomhauer wasn't this whiny." He got to the door, tossed a smug look over his shoulder, and left without another word. 

Hank gaped in confusion, his guilt and shame now beginning to wash over him. Why did he do that? How could he do that? Would he ever be able to look Peggy in the eye ever again…? 

Just then the garage door opened and Hank's heart skipped with a jolt. 

Bill sidled in, cool as you please, having watched the entire thing through the window. 

"I can finish you off, Hank." 


End file.
